


We Have an Appointment

by prose_or_poem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_or_poem/pseuds/prose_or_poem
Summary: Cas and Dean have an appointment with a relator, but Dean's a tease and Cas can't help himself.18+ AUIDENCE ONLY!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	We Have an Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you didn't read the summary, this is an 18+ fic! Please leave if you're not old enough!  
> Anyway, this is my first published fic, so please be nice! If you like it (or don't), I'd love to know! I'll probably post more if y'all like it!

Dean jumped up, checking the time.  
“FUCK!” he yelled, shooting out of bed.  
“Cas, baby, wake up!” he yelled, throwing his clothes off and across the room.  
Cas sat up, sleep apparent in his appearance. His eyes were squinted, and his hair look as though he had been groomed by a very large cat.  
“What is the matter Dean?” Cas grumbled, even deeper and more gravelly than usual.  
Dean stopped in his tracks, the feeling of arousal teasing him. Usually Cas woke Dean up, so Dean didn’t often hear his husband's sleep-filled voice. He shook it off, and walked up to Cas as he buttoned up his shirt.  
He sat on the side of the bed, next to a very sleepy Cas.  
“Come on baby. Time to wake up,” Dean said tenderly, running a hand through Cas’s hair.  
“Mmmhh noooo” Cas said, eyes closed but still sitting up. Dean chuckled.  
“We have that realtor appointment today. Remember?” Dean asked with a smile.  
Cas opened his eyes a bit. He saw his husband sitting there, and his brain short circuited. His crisp, white shirt partially buttoned. His slacks snug around his thick thighs, his belt resting on his hips. Dean still had his morning stubble, and had his eyes on Cas with an amused smirk. Cas was floored in the best kind of ways.  
“Yes yes I remember now” Cas said quickly. He tried to shake off the arousal, and avoid the knowing look Dean was giving him. As much as he would love to, they had an appointment.  
Cas got up from the bed, and went to the bathroom and hurried to get ready for the morning.  
“We can grab food on the way, alright babe?” Dean called out.  
“Alright!” Cas replied, muffled by toothpaste.  
Dean knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” Cas called out, spitting the toothpaste.  
He looked up to see Dean staring at him, holding back a smirk.  
“I bet that’s the only time you spit, huh?” Dean teased.  
Cas shook his head with a laugh, before scooting over so that they could share the small sink. Yet another reason they should make the appointment on time, so they could get a place where they wouldn’t have to share a tiny sink every morning. Cas would share anything with Dean, but getting ready in the morning was clumsy and inefficient.  
Dean began shaving, using a steady hand. He was always steady and strong Cas thought. And sexy a little voice quipped. Cas rinsed his face with a cold cloth. What a morning to have these thoughts.  
Dean casted glances at Cas, trying to read his face. He smirked, knowing the way Cas’s face would look when he was thinking something dirty. His face would scrunch a little, and the tiniest tint of blush would reach his ears. Dean decided he would have some fun with it.  
Dean left the bathroom, allowing Cas to finish up in privacy.  
When Cas emerged from the bathroom, he saw Dean bent over, picking up something. Cas breathed in deeply, steadying himself, before quickly turning towards their closet.  
We. Have. An. Appointment. Cas berated himself, looking for his suit. After. He thought with a small chuckle.  
Both men were finishing getting ready, and when Dean turned to Cas. Cas had his back turned to Dean. With a devilish smirk, Dean walked up behind him, before wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and giving him a gentle kiss on the neck. Cas sucked in a breath, freezing in the spot.  
“I love you” Dean mumbled in Cas’s ear.  
“I love you Dean” Cas replied, need crawling in the edge of his voice.  
Dean walked away, biting his lip. Cas watched him walk away, eyes wide. Fuck Cas thought.  
He shifted, trying to hide his semi hard-on. Appointment Cas thought, trying to hold on to that thought.  
Both men finished getting ready, and Dean turned to Cas.  
He took Cas’s tie between his hands, tugging him closer. He looked at Cas with a small smirk. His tongue darted out between his teeth, wetting his lips. Cas watched helplessly.  
“Your tie is crooked” Dean spoke up, fixing it. He fixed his tie, and ran his hands down Cas’s chest.  
“Ready to go?” Dean asked, his eyes shining with knowing, teasing look.  
Cas’s resolve snapped then and there.  
“We aren’t going anywhere. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk” Cas replied, slamming his lips into Dean’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please let me know what you think in the comments! It means the world to me, and keeps me writing! Stay kind, darlings!  
> \- poem_or_prose


End file.
